


Broken Lives

by Amethyst__Sapphire



Series: Anime Gemelle [1]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V, Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS, Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Hospital, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Humor, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst and Romance, Angst with a Happy Ending, Boys Kissing, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Introspection, Kissing, Kissing in the Rain, M/M, Romantic Soulmates, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates, True Love's Kiss
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-14 06:46:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28916319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amethyst__Sapphire/pseuds/Amethyst__Sapphire
Summary: Gli occhi di Ryoga erano blu scuro.Un colore che a Kaito ricordava l'abisso, un profondo buco nero di dubbi, rabbia e solitudine.[…]Erano molto simili, entrambi tacevano e sopprimevano la loro sofferenza in un angolo del cuore.Erano spezzati a metà, due cocci di vetro che grondavano sangue.E solo stando insieme potevano completarsi.
Relationships: Kamishiro Rio & Kamishiro Ryouga, Kamishiro Ryouga & Tenjou Kaito, Kamishiro Ryouga/Tenjou Kaito, Sakaki Yuya & Tsukumo Yuuma, Sakaki Yuya/Tsukumo Yuuma, Tenjou Haruto & Tenjou Kaito
Series: Anime Gemelle [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2120799
Kudos: 1





	Broken Lives

_Open your eyes and it'll make it easier to fight_   
_Through the dark times, the dark times_   
_Hold the light and it'll make it easier to shine_   
_Through the dark times, the dark times_   
_If the sky is always raining black_   
_If the world is always stabbing you in the back_   
_Open your eyes and you will find_   
_That we all live_

**B R O K E N**   
**L I V E S**

  
**1**

Era un mondo asettico e bianco. Un universo parallelo in cui la loro intera esistenza era inglobata e lacerata dall'odore pungente del disinfettante e dalle pareti monocromatiche. Ogni giorno. Senza sosta.  
Erano pomeriggi lunghi e silenziosi – Rio non aveva ancora riaperto gli occhi –, erano tramonti effimeri e un poco rumorosi – Haruto sorrideva e ringraziava sempre per qualsiasi cosa.  
Erano anime perse chissà dove, prematuramente annichilite dal peso del mondo. Ed erano stanche di andare avanti così. In questo modo.

  
**2**

Ryoga non ne poteva più del silenzio, dei fiori che appassivano e della sensazione di vuoto e bruciato che avvertiva ogniqualvolta che osservava la sorella  
 _(ciò che restava di lei)_  
stesa sul letto d'ospedale.  
Fino a poco tempo prima, quando Rio poteva ancora camminare, ridere e spendere cifre esorbitanti in vestiti e migliaia di accessori, non faceva altro che intimarle di stare zitta, di abbassare la voce, di non tormentarlo.  
 _(Che stupido. Che stupido ragazzino)._  
Non avrebbe mai immaginato che tutto quel mutismo potesse rivelarsi tanto insidioso e crudele – lo aveva ottenuto nel peggiore dei modi, dopotutto. E avrebbe barattato la sua anima al diavolo in cambio della voce e del sorriso di Rio senza pensarci due volte.  
Poteva udire i battiti lontani dei loro cuori, una triste melodia che spezzava le ossa e lacerava la carne. Quella di Rio era pelle diafana dilaniata dal calore ustionante del fuoco, un bocciolo di spensieratezza calpestato malamente da chi l'aveva messa in pericolo. Ma Ryoga, in cuor suo, era conscio del fatto che non c'era nessuno da incolpare se non se stesso; che se Rio si trovava sospesa su un filo troppo sottile che rischiava di spezzarsi da un momento all'altro, era solo e soltanto colpa sua.

  
**3**

Rio aveva paura dei gatti. Che sciocchezza. Come era possibile provare timore nei confronti dei gatti? Non che Ryoga fosse da meno, vista e considerata _la sua_ fobia – cosa che Rio non smetteva mai di fargli notare per prenderlo in giro –, ma era anche vero che mai, mai, _mai_ Ryoga si era tirato indietro dal proteggerla quando incontravano un gatto per strada.  
Rio si irrigidiva all'istante, alcune volte urlava e cercava _sempre_ la sua schiena. Gli si parava dietro come se Ryoga fosse la sua roccia, una protezione infallibile e incrollabile  
 _(e in un certo senso Ryoga si sentiva proprio così, nei suoi confronti)._  
L'aveva “tutelata” da chissà quanti felini, randagi o meno, che disgraziatamente condividevano il loro stesso marciapiede che aveva perso il conto. Era stato un eroe fasullo tante di quelle volte che aveva finito per crederci davvero, di possedere l'effimera convinzione di essere _veramente_ qualcuno in grado di salvare il prossimo. Ma non aveva potuto nulla contro l'incendio che aveva portato Rio a un passo dal baratro totale perché quella volta non c'era.  
E la cruda verità gli bruciava le interiora allo stesso modo in cui Rio aveva patito le fiamme sull'epidermide da sola, senza alcuna schiena davanti a lei che la proteggesse. Era logorante. Era asfissiante. Era un futuro grigio scuro, proprio come il fumo, e irraggiungibile proprio come la sua consistenza.

  
**4**

Ryoga osservò con sguardo spento l'ultimo fiore rimasto nel vaso perdere i pochi petali sopravvissuti  
 _(come un esercito che cadeva, uno ad uno)._  
Da quante ore era lì, seduto su quella scomoda sedia fatta di spine immaginarie? Due? Tre? Quattro? Poco importava, in realtà. Anche quel giorno, Rio non si era svegliata. E l'esistenza di Ryoga andò a fuoco.

_I was afraid of the mirror_   
_Of what I would see_   
_I didn't wanna see me_

  
**5**

Kaito non ne poteva più di vedere Haruto sorridere tra quelle quattro mura tanto ostili, così fredde da sembrare lastre di ghiaccio. Gli aveva portato le caramelle di nascosto – ogni volta, come sempre – e gli occhi del fratellino si erano illuminati di genuina felicità. Avrebbe desiderato tanto offrirgli anche una cioccolata calda, ma quella era un po' più difficile da nascondere – né le tasche dei pantaloni né la cartella di scuola potevano aiutarlo.  
Haruto sembrava un bambino come tanti in un posto che non gli apparteneva. Guardandolo superficialmente, erano domande più che lecite: perché era lì? Cosa gli era capitato? Aveva _davvero_ qualcosa che non andava?  
Haruto stava bene, era sereno. Essere felice non gli costava nulla, alcun dispendio di energie  
 _(e per fortuna, perché di energie non ne aveva)._  
Era sempre stato un bambino cagionevole e da quando la situazione si era aggravata, la vita di entrambi era drasticamente mutata. Per Kaito non era stato un problema abbandonare la casetta nel bosco e cominciare ad affrontare il caotico vivere cittadino – lo avrebbe fatto altre mille volte senza battere ciglio pur di stargli accanto.  
L'appartamento nel quale si era trasferito distava poco dall'ospedale, ambientarsi nella nuova scuola proprio all'ultimo anno non era stato un peso e recarsi ogni giorno a far visita a suo fratello era tutto ciò che poteva fare per restare in vita. Sapere che Haruto lo avrebbe accolto con un sorriso tra quelle mura ostili significava che il problema esisteva ancora, ma anche che Haruto _c'era ancora_. Che c'era ancora una possibilità di uscire definitivamente da lì, un giorno.  
Era una certezza traballante, ma che pulsava. E assoggettava i sentimenti.

  
**6**

Haruto amava le farfalle. Quando ancora vivevano nella casetta nel bosco – quando loro padre era _ancora_ un padre e non un uomo disperato che non chiudeva occhio giorno e notte pur di trovare una cura per il figlio più piccolo –, Kaito e Haruto trascorrevano i pomeriggi in giardino, con una tazza di cioccolata calda tra le mani in inverno e a osservare le farfalle colorate in estate.  
Kaito ricordava bene quel meriggio estivo in cui, per fare una sorpresa al fratellino, era uscito di casa un po' prima armato di retino, deciso più che mai a catturarne una. Dopo svariati tentativi, un piccolo pezzo di cielo finì dritto nella finta ragnatela: la farfalla dalle ali azzurrine si dimenava spaventata nel retino, nel vano tentativo di liberarsi e fuggire.  
Quando Haruto uscì di casa, Kaito l'aveva già ingabbiata; la creatura, che frattanto aveva smesso di lottare, riposava dietro le sbarre dorate. La reazione di Haruto fu alquanto prevedibile, ma era proprio quello che Kaito si aspettava e ciò non poté che farlo sorridere. Il bambino osservò incantato la farfalla per minuti interi. I suoi occhi brillavano ed emanavano calore come il sole di quel pomeriggio, scaldavano l'anima e sussurravano al cuore. Per questo, quando tutta quella normalità cominciò a sbiadire, Kaito si ritrovò spaesato, perso in un vicolo cieco.  
 _«Fratellone, posso liberarla?»_  
La domanda di Haruto gli fece sgranare gli occhi, lo sorprese al punto tale che per qualche secondo non proferì alcuna parola.  
«Certo che puoi. Ma… _perché_?»  
Non capiva. Davvero non capiva.  
«Perché voglio che sia libera di andare dove vuole. Non penso si divertirebbe rinchiusa qui dentro». Haruto sorrideva, era sereno. E andava bene così.  
Quando liberò la farfalla, Kaito era ancora troppo lontano con la coscienza per realizzare che presto lo stesso Haruto sarebbe diventato quel piccolo pezzo di cielo un tempo ingabbiato.

  
**7**

«Ti ringrazio».  
Offrire una bibita a Ryoga era ormai diventata una _strana_ costante in quei pomeriggi trascorsi all'ospedale. Da quando andare a trovare Haruto significava irrimediabilmente incontrare anche Ryoga, trascorrere dei momenti con lui, parlare e bere una bibita insieme?  
Era sempre stato così, in realtà. Da quando le sue narici erano state maltrattate dall'odore del disinfettante per la prima volta, così come da quando i suoi occhi erano soliti catturare il bianco e nessun'altra tonalità in quel mondo fatto di neve e rimbombi nei corridoi. La verità era che si erano trovati fin dal primo giorno da quando avevano iniziato a recarsi all'ospedale, ognuno per i propri motivi, ma si erano avvicinati solo qualche tempo dopo l'inizio della loro fine – eppure erano sempre stati insieme,  
 _(inseparabili ma separati)_  
in un certo senso.  
Il fatto era che Ryoga sarebbe stato in grado di distruggere il distributore automatico di bibite se quest'ultimo non gli avesse restituito i soldi che aveva speso invano – la bibita che aveva selezionato si era bloccata a metà strada.  
Il fatto era che Kaito lo aveva osservato per tutto il tempo e oltre ad alzare gli occhi al cielo constatando quanto Ryoga fosse ancora un bambino, aveva deciso comunque di aiutarlo. Il loro _primo_ e _vero_ contatto avvenne proprio così: con Ryoga che imprecava contro la macchinetta insulti che Kaito non aveva mai udito in diciotto anni di vita e quest'ultimo che dopo aver ragionato un attimo riuscì a far cadere quella maledetta bibita – e in ogni caso, Ryoga aveva comunque preteso i soldi indietro.  
Nessuno dei due poteva immaginare come tutto si sarebbe evoluto col trascorrere dei giorni e delle settimane autunnali.

  
**8**

«Come è andata oggi a scuola?»  
Le solite domande.  
«Mh, bene. Lezioni noiose, come sempre».  
Le solite risposte.  
 _(Andava bene così)._  
«Sh– _Ryoga_ , dovresti prendere più seriamente la scuola» – stava per chiamarlo _Shark_. E insomma, non avevano ancora tutta quella confidenza.  
 _(Sul serio?)_  
Kaito aveva terminato la sua bibita già da un po', ma non aveva ancora gettato la lattina nel cestino. Si era perso a osservare l'involucro arancione, a rigirarselo tra le mani. Come poteva _lui_ intimare a Ryoga di prendere più seriamente la scuola quando era il primo a distrarsi con una tra le cose più inutili e anonime al mondo?  
«Mamma mia, quanto sei noioso» si lamentò Ryoga seduto di fronte a lui. «Pensa piuttosto ai tuoi esami scolastici, _signore_ ».  
«Vedi di non scherzare con me, _moccioso_ » proferì lapidario, serrando gli occhi in due fessure minacciose – pareva quasi che una tempesta fosse in procinto di nascere.  
Ed eccolo, quell'immancabile e inconfondibile sorriso sghembo che incurvava le labbra di Ryoga ogniqualvolta che iniziava a godere nello stuzzicare il suo interlocutore. Ma Kaito non demordeva. Non lo faceva mai, soprattutto con lui. Era  
 _(divertente)_  
una questione di orgoglio.  
«Continua pure a darmi del vecchio, tanto tra quattro anni sarai diciottenne anche tu» continuò, decidendo una volta per tutte di gettare la lattina nel cestino.  
«Sì e mentre io ne avrò diciotto, tu ne avrai ventidue. E sarai ancora più vecchio» – _e quel fottuto sorriso sghembo proprio non ne voleva sapere di stemperarsi._  
«Ryoga, piantala».  
«Attenzione!»  
Kaito fece appena in tempo a spostarsi dalla traiettoria che la lattina di Ryoga stava seguendo dopo il lancio, dritta nel cestino. Per un attimo riuscì a intravedere il luccichio dei due anelli argentati che gli adornavano le dita della mano destra. Un luccichio che guizzò come un lampo in miniatura. E un anello apparteneva a Rio.  
 _(Quanto stai soffrendo, Ryoga? Vedrai che un giorno glielo restituirai, ne sono certo)._  
«Canestro!» esultò Ryoga con enfasi, mentre Kaito lo fulminava con lo sguardo.

  
**9**

_One day I lifted my head_   
_And looked into the mirror_   
_I was staring at me_

Ryoga aveva quattordici anni. Kaito ormai lo sapeva, lo vedeva e lo percepiva. Eppure c'era qualcosa in lui che lo rendeva diverso dai suoi coetanei. Non sembrava un ragazzino delle medie come gli altri, che svogliatamente seguiva le lezioni con la sola preoccupazione di accedere al terzo anno, no. Ryoga era diverso.  
Quando Kaito realizzò tutto ciò, il mondo gli crollò addosso. Era strano, era distruttivo e tutto gli vorticava intorno come un tornado di artigli affilati: _lui non era l'unico a vivere l'incubo dell'esistere._ Da quando Haruto trascorreva le sue giornate in ospedale, Kaito non viveva altro se non una routine ristretta in cui convogliava tutte le sue energie nello studio e nel tempo che trascorreva col fratello. Non c'era altro se non questo _e credeva di essere l'unico._  
La sua cecità emotiva lo aveva spinto a vivere solo per queste due cose, a mirare ai traguardi che si era prefissato senza mai guardarsi intorno e osservare il mondo con maggiore attenzione. A rendersi conto di come andassero realmente le cose.  
Si rese conto che le uniche persone con le quali aveva interagito negli ultimi mesi erano solo medici e infermieri, alcune volte suo padre – talmente disperato che forse aveva iniziato a confondere la realtà con la finzione –, i professori a scuola e Haruto ogni pomeriggio quando lo andava a trovare. E poi c'era Ryoga, quello squarcio di mondo che non aveva mai osservato _per davvero_ perché troppo impegnato a portare avanti la sua vita spezzata tagliandosi le dita ogni giorno.  
Poteva forse prendere in giro con tanta naturalezza i medici e gli infermieri? Certo che no, sarebbe stato un vero maleducato nei confronti di coloro che assistevano Haruto quotidianamente.  
Suo padre? Figuriamoci, era talmente perso in quelle ricerche mediche che ascoltava poco e niente di ciò che il mondo esterno gli sussurrava a fatica.  
I professori? Suvvia, era all'ultimo anno delle superiori, doveva essere impeccabile e uscire con il massimo dei voti in ogni disciplina.  
Haruto? No, era impossibile, perché ogni volta che lo andava a trovare, semplicemente lo ascoltava – e gli prometteva costantemente che presto sarebbe uscito dall'ospedale, che sarebbero tornati a casa, quella nel bosco, a bere cioccolata calda e a osservare le farfalle.  
E poi c'era Ryoga. E lì sì, lì per davvero Kaito si sentiva un ragazzo di diciotto anni, denudato di ogni fardello e libero di svagarsi, anche solo per un po'. I momenti trascorsi insieme a Ryoga erano preziosi, nonostante avesse costantemente a che fare con un moccioso indomabile che aveva la fobia delle cipolle – come poteva avere paura delle cipolle? Che razza di fobia era mai quella? Ricordava vagamente che il discorso era nato all'improvviso, quando gli aveva raccontato di un piatto che a Haruto era particolarmente piaciuto, dove le cipolle facevano parte della ricetta. Ryoga si era irrigidito e l'espressione disgustata che aveva marcato il suo volto non l'avrebbe mai dimenticata.  
E nonostante fossero entrambi protagonisti di un'esistenza distrutta, c'era qualcosa nella compagnia e nella presenza di quel ragazzino che lo faceva stare bene. Si domandò cosa sarebbe accaduto dopo  
 _(dopo quanto? Due settimane? Un mese? Un anno?)_  
Ovviamente non desiderava altro se non il meglio sia per Haruto che per Rio. Che uscissero il più presto possibile da quell'inferno per tornare finalmente a vivere. Ma _dopo_ cosa sarebbe accaduto? Lui e Ryoga si sarebbero ancora visti? Il loro rapporto sarebbe cambiato? Tornare a casa insieme a Haruto, quella vera, quella nel bosco, significava tornare a vivere per davvero... ma Ryoga ormai faceva parte della sua vita e tornare alla normalità senza di lui significava che il loro strano  
 _(e speciale)_  
legame sarebbe rimasto confinato lì, in quell'arco di tempo classificato come il peggiore delle loro esistenze. Erano solo questo? Due persone che si erano incontrate nel buio più totale e che un giorno avrebbero riassaporato il calore della luce distanti l'uno dall'altro? Kaito non capiva più nulla. E ancor di più non capiva perché tutte quelle domande avessero iniziato a pulsargli nelle tempie senza preavviso alcuno.

  
**10**

«Come è andata oggi a scuola?»  
«Il solito».  
«Ti sei annoiato?»  
«Come sempre».  
Kaito sospirò. Le labbra erano nascoste dietro uno spesso strato di sciarpa, ma riuscì comunque a farsi sentire.  
«Senti, non è colpa mia se i professori non sanno coinvolgermi» tagliò corto Ryoga, le mani in tasca e lo sguardo puntato dritto davanti a sé. Quasi asettico, perso chissà dove. Distratto da qualcosa che forse non esisteva.  
«Non hai tutti i torti» dovette dargli ragione.  
Stavano tornando a casa. Quel giorno si erano incontrati direttamente all'uscita dell'ospedale dopo aver salutato i rispettivi fratelli – Haruto aveva ricambiato con un sorriso, Rio ancora no.  
Avevano degli impegni per quel pomeriggio, tutti diversi e incompatibili. Mentre Kaito doveva studiare, Ryoga doveva... cosa doveva fare? Oltre a dirgli che aveva delle faccende da sbrigare, non aveva aggiunto altro. Era strano. Non che Ryoga gli raccontasse chissà cosa della sua vita privata,  
 _(di Rio, gli aveva raccontato tutto di Rio. Ed era distrutto)_  
in realtà.  
Però c'era qualcosa che stonava, quel giorno. Qualcosa che difficilmente sarebbe emersa alla luce del sole che quel pomeriggio autunnale pareva, più che una nana gialla infuocata, un blocco di ghiaccio pallido e immenso. Tirava un venticello freddo e fastidioso, Ryoga non aveva neanche la sciarpa – e dannazione, si stava preoccupando troppo per lui.  
Da quando tutte quelle minuscole attenzioni nei suoi riguardi avevano iniziato a punzecchiarlo e infastidirlo? Ryoga non era Haruto. Non era il fratellino minore da tenere d'occhio. Ryoga era…  
 _(una parola impronunciabile)_  
 _cos'era?_

  
**11**

«Ehi, Kaito. Ti va una cioccolata calda?»  
Dall'altra parte della strada c'era un piccolo chiosco che vendeva bevande calde, tra cui cioccolata di diversi tipi.  
«Voglio provare quella bianca» proseguì Ryoga, senza neanche attendere la sua risposta.  
Kaito si bloccò per un attimo. Da quanto tempo non beveva la cioccolata calda? L'ultima volta risaliva all'anno addietro, quando lui e Haruto vivevano ancora nella casa nel bosco – la loro vera casa, quella in cui Haruto era ancora un bambino come gli altri, ma che escludeva l'esistenza di Ryoga e della parola impronunciabile che portava con sé.  
Da quando la stanza di Haruto era diventata quella dell'ospedale, Kaito non aveva più bevuto una tazza di cioccolata calda, come se all'improvviso fosse diventata la bevanda peggiore al mondo. Non l'aveva mai bevuta con Ryoga, però. Forse fu proprio per questo che le sue gambe cominciarono a muoversi verso le strisce pedonali senza che se ne rendesse effettivamente conto.

  
**12**

Si stava ustionando l'epidermide. Kaito non sapeva da quanto tempo aveva tra le mani il bicchiere con la bevanda fumante, tutto ciò che aveva realizzato era che Ryoga aveva tentato di bere la sua dopo aver soffiato mezza volta e si era scottato la lingua. E stava imprecando sottovoce come solo lui sapeva fare.  
Erano seduti su una panchina non tanto distante dal chioschetto ed erano più vicini di quanto si potesse immaginare. Il cielo era scuro, adombrato da nuvole nere e pesanti. E quel mosaico di una imminente tempesta faceva quasi paura.  
«Non male» commentò Ryoga che era già arrivato a metà – probabilmente la sua lingua aveva perso del tutto la sensibilità, ostinato com'era. «La tua?»  
Kaito si affrettò a bere il primo sorso.  
«Non male» commentò a sua volta – e si era scottato la lingua.  
Rimasero in silenzio per un po', intenti a osservare il cielo e la strada un poco trafficata. Il sole era sparito, completamente inghiottito dalle nuvole fameliche. E Kaito provò qualcosa, in quel silenzio spezzato dal venticello freddo e dai motori delle auto. Qualcosa di altrettanto impronunciabile. Era  
 _(spaventoso)_  
davvero incomprensibile.

  
**13**

«Hai già pensato a quale università frequentare dopo le superiori?»  
«Non rientra tra le mie priorità, ora come ora».  
«Che? Questa da te me non l'aspettavo, _signore_ ».  
«Sh– _Ryoga_ , smettila».  
Ed eccolo, di nuovo, il ghigno che lo contraddistingueva da tutto e da tutti – dal resto del mondo.  
Ad un tratto, però, quel volto si ammorbidì. E quegli occhi scuri si addolcirono. E no, non era solo una strana impressione.  
Gli occhi di Ryoga erano blu scuro. Un colore che a Kaito ricordava l'abisso, un profondo buco nero di dubbi, rabbia e solitudine.  
 _(Se solo Kaito si fosse avvicinato un altro po', probabilmente sarebbe sprofondato. Ma non prima di avvertire quelle labbra morbide – lo erano, ne era certo – a contatto con le proprie)._  
Però in quel momento erano diversi, a tratti comprensivi. E quelle labbra che erano solite muoversi a suon di insulti e imprecazioni erano incurvate in un sorriso malinconico – sì, erano sicuramente tanto morbide.  
«Molto probabilmente farei così anch'io» sussurrò. «Se Rio non dovesse più svegliarsi...»  
«Si sveglierà. Vedrai che riaprirà gli occhi».  
E più di così, Kaito sapeva che non poteva fare – e faceva male, faceva davvero tanto male, ma non aveva certezze nemmeno per suo fratello, come poteva aiutare Ryoga?  
«È quello che mi ripeto tutti i giorni da quando Rio è stesa su quel letto d'ospedale. E non è cambiato nulla».  
Ed eccolo, di nuovo, profondo e indomabile: l'abisso di quegli occhi scuri, così freddo e spaventoso.  
 _Continua a ripeterlo fino allo sfinimento. Non mollare mai, ti prego._ Kaito avrebbe voluto dare una forma ai suoi pensieri, ma Ryoga si era ormai alzato.  
 _(Si era allontanato. Si era allontanato da lui)._  
Solo dopo aver poggiato nuovamente lo sguardo sulla sua figura si rese conto che stava osservando il display del cellulare.  
«Devo andare» disse soltanto, mentre gettava il bicchiere nel cestino. «Ci vediamo, Kaito».  
«Sì, ci vediamo».  
 _Ryoga non gli aveva detto “a domani”._  
Gli fece stranamente male.  
 _(Kaito, perché stai tremando?)_

  
_Remember we all go down in flames_   
_And fail to live up to invisible names_   
_Without a heart, stuck in our minds_   
_We can't forget that we all live_

**_b r o k e n_ **   
**_l i v e s_ **

(Our Last Night – Broken Lives)


End file.
